fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nihilego Fanatic/Project Possibility: Dangan Ronpa X Flipline Crossover
'I was inspired by Danganflipa and Flipping Tears of Despair that I want to write a Dangan Ronpa Flipline crossover! I'm prioritizing this over Total Dram Flipline since I like Dangan Ronpa over Flipline.' 'Dangan Ronpa Flipline Characters' *'Perri - '''She's eccentric, wacky and pleasant to be with. She's pretty much a social butterfly. With the love for fun and the desire to spread joy all around. Perri might be one of the happiest people you ahve ever met. She likes to go cycling around Toastwood, waving at everyone and just smiling. She's the Ultimate Cyclist. To subvert the usual norm, '''SHE'S THE PROTAGONIST OF THE STORY!!!' *'Ember - '''She's laidback and quite hyperactive. She always wants to help out and may feel bitter at times when she's uncapable of doing anything. She tends to be cocky when it comes to her heroics but overall, she's a nice woman. She's the Ultimate Firefighter *'James - 'He's a handyman for hire with a fiery temper. He's also a worker at Papa's Cupcakeria. He has a hard time mingling with other people due to his abrasive personality. At times, he may act rashly and would tend to do things without thinking. He's the Ultimate Plumber. *'Willow -''' Brooding and depressed best describes Willow. She rarely goes out of her room other than to work at Papa's Cupcakeria. She lacks any social skills and has trouble talking to others due to her shy personality. Secretly, she just wants to get friends but she has trouble getting her words across and may have trouble communicating with them. She's the Ultimate Poet. *'Roy - '''It's no question. Roy is a coward. He will tend to run away from problems since he doesn't know how to face them head-on. He has self-esteem issues and clearly needs help for his emotional problems but he just bottles it up, contributing to his behavioral problems. He's the Ultimate Delivery Guy. *'Janana - 'Janana is a upbeat and hyperactive young girl with an addiction to bananas. She likes to have fun and make friends with clearly anyone. However, she wants to be musician but she's honestly terrible at playing music. That's why she practices every evening after work. She's the Ultimate Music Agent. *'Brody - 'Brody is an eccentric sketch artist from Powder Point. He's messy, absent-minded and always spacing out constantly that it's hard to take him seriously. He's introverted and has only few friends. His talent is Ultimate Sketch Artist. *'Sienna - 'Sienna is the new girl at Portallini, struggling to make new friends. She's always seen admiring the season of Autumn, which she always include in her conversations with others. Sienna has trouble adapting to specific situations and will have constant panic attacks whenever in danger. She indulges with painting the scenery during Autumn which impresses all art critics. She's the Ultimate Landscape Painter. *'Connor - 'He's a basketball player from Burgerburgh with big dreams to play with the Broilers. With an active personality and sharp wit, Connor has no problem with school. Couple that with his nice personality, it's no wonder that Connor has a lot of friends. Connor, however is a sore loser and it's unpleasant to be with him whenever he loses a game. He is the Ultimate Basketball Star. *'Whiff - 'He may look threatening but he's a softie at heart. He likes eating a lot and enjoys spending time with his girlfriend, Mindy. However, if you try to start fights for no reason, Whiff wouldn't hesitate to kick you out of the premises. He's the Ultimate Bouncer. *'Kayla - 'Kayla is a young girl with the flair for the dramatics. She tends to be overdramatic at really bad moments and would have over the top reactions to mostly everything. However, she's not good at small talk since it'll take too long for her to answer. She has mostly bad memory (why she doesn't like improv) and would not start up drama for nothing. She's also interested in finding romance. She's the Ultimate Actress. *'Greg - 'Greg is a nice fun-loving kid and younger brother of Cooper. He has a strange obession with tomatoes and is great at talking to others. He has good improvisation skills that he uses in time of danger. His talent is the Ultimate Lucky Student. *'Lisa - 'She's peppy and smug at the same time. Lisa doesn't like it when someone doesn't even exert any effort at any task at hand and will scold them to no tomorrow. She's really close with her father, Franco, and her mother, Fernanda, who cheer her at every one of her races. She's the Ultimate Track Star. *'Georgito - 'Georgite is one of the richest men in the whole wide world. He's slightly greedy and relucant to share his money with others. He's also highly paranoid, worried that someone might kill him for money so it's hard for him to trust others. He's the Ultimate Entrepeneur. *'Julep - 'She's a nature-loving girl from Powder Point. Though, she feels that she's living under the shadow of Cornelius Powder, her great grandfather. She's mostly melancholic at times and would tend to talk to her flowers for comfort. She's the Ultimate Florist. *'Foodini - '''He's highly overdramatic and would start up drama for no reason just for his game shows. He likes bugging others for the fun of it and would tend to lie just to get his way. He doesn't like to talk about himself and likes to see other people competing for the fun of it. He's the Ultimate Game Show Host. Who do you think will survive the Killing Game (determines Free Time Events for Chapter 1) Ember, Ultimate Firefighter James, Ultimate Plumber Willow, Ultimate Poet Roy, Ultimate Delivery Guy Janana, Ultimate Music Agent Brody, Ultimate Sketch Artist Sienna, Ultimate Landscape Painter Connor, Ultimate Basketball Star Whiff, Ultimate Bouncer Kayla, Ultimate Actress Greg, Ultimate Lucky Student Lisa, Ultimate Track Star Georgito, Ultimate Entrepeneur Julep, Ultimate Florist Foodini, Ultimate Game Show Host And the whole cast is here. '''NONE '''of them are competing in Total Drama Flipline. This'll take place after I'm done writing most of Total Drama Flipline Make your predictions! Cuz most of them dies :) CHAPTERS: PROLOGUE - LINES ON THE SAND CH. 1 - RANSOM ON SHALLOW WATERS CH. 2 - A RAGING STORM BEFORE THE CALM BLUE SEA CH. 3 - TRAGEDIES LOST UNDERNEATH THE WAVES CH. 4 - LOST HOPE CONSUMED BY THE TREACHEROUS MYSTERIES CH. 5 - A BROKEN PROMISE STUCK TOGETHER WITH HOLLOW LIES CH. 6 - STEPPING STONES TO THE NEW FUTURE EPILOGUE - UNITY FORGED UNDERNEATH THE COLD HARD GROUND Category:Blog posts